The After Survivor Show: Episode 6
The Survivor After Show ---- Starring; writer, producer and owner Ella Kingsley. And guest starring, this week's eliminated contestant Soundos! Ella: Welcome to the After Survivor Show. Every week we will have the eliminated contestant here to talk about the latest episode, the season and the players. And this time, it's Soundos! Soundos: HEY THEREEE! Ella: You seem excited to be here! Soundos: Hell yes, I'm here to give all the tea you need because I have a lot to say. Ella: We'll get back to that later. Let's start things off by the begin of the season, where you talked about not wanting to be a hero. You saw yourself as a villain, to be completely true. ''' Soundos: That's 100% right, I wasn't there to play all nice-y nice-y with everybody. I wanted to cut people's throats and enjoy it while having my hands covered in blood. I am a fierce competitor, mama wants to kill those bitches! '''Ella: Take it easy, girl! So at the start, you came for Hannah. Why was that? Soundos: She was good with everybody and even I liked her and that says a lot. However, I could not work with her because she's too good at this game. And when someone's too good, he or she needs to get the hell out. So I did my job and took her out. Ella: Followed by Hannah was Lewis, your closest ally. What did you feel after he got voted off? Soundos: I was pissed and ready to slap some c*nts. Like really, I could just get so aggressive. They took him out because of me and that just hurts. They didn't want me to have friends. Ella: And now you sit here. We've briefly talked about the game so far, and we will talk more about that. But first, now you're eliminated - what is your feeling right now? Soundos: Now? I feel RE-LIE-VED. Really, I am glad I got taken out at this point. Lewis was gone, Heather got rocked out, it was good for me. These people are nasty, you know. Marius is a real bully and I saw on twitter he got a lot of haters. You got Quinn, his butt-buddy. She does anything for him. Caleb is a jerk, I never liked him. Chelsea is a two-faced biatch. I can't stand any of them and I'm so excited to be a juror. Ella: You're a juror indeed. What are you looking forward to the most as a juror? Soundos: To vote for either Xing Li or Casey at the end. Those two girls are the shit, they are icons and I love them. The others? Nah. I don't know Jonathan or whatever his name actually is. Pamela used to be my girl but she turned into a bitch and don't get me starting on the heroes again... Ella: In both your seasons, you were the "odd one out". And this time it seemed to happen again. Why do you think that happens? Soundos: Because I don't let much people into my comfort zone. Once you're there, you'll see that I'm not that petty hag everyone thinks. HAAAAAAA, or maybe I am?! Who knows. Ella: Who knows, indeed! So, last question. Would you play again? Soundos: YES, YES, YES! I'm ready to take down those f*cking hoes who tried me. Get it coming girl, get it coming. Mama's here to slit some throats. Ella: In safety of our castaways, we'll wait with inviting you back for now. Anyways, we'll see you at the reunion. Thanks for playing! Soundos: Thank YOU for letting me.